


To Have and to Cling To

by mypoorfaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clingy Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Sick Yuuri, Sickfic, sweet and doting victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuuri comes home exhausted after a long day, and Victor takes care of him. Sappy domestic caretaking fluff ensues





	To Have and to Cling To

Victor is working away in the kitchen when Yuuri at last returns from practice. He hears the jingle of keys, the turn and click of the lock, and looks over just in time to see the door swing open as Yuuri walks in.

Or more accurately, stumbles in.

Yuuri looks dead on his feet, his shoulders slumped over and eyes dull. With a long and tired groan, the skating bag he’s carrying is unceremoniously dropped to the floor as if it weighs too much to carry for even another second. Without looking back, Yuuri reaches behind him and swings the door shut. Then he drags his feet across the floor, leaving his shoes and coat on, and promptly flops down face-first onto the livingroom couch. There’s another groan, just as long and just as tired as the first, this time muffled by the pillow Yuuri now has his face buried in.

Victor watches the scene unfold from where he stands in the kitchen, partly amused and also partly concerned. Yuuri had complained he wasn’t feeling great this morning, but when Victor suggested he take a day off to rest, Yuuri insisted it wasn’t that bad and he would likely feel better once he got out on the ice. Looks like that wasn’t the case.

Victor had the day off today, which he’s spent at home. His plans had mostly consisted of cleaning and other tedious tasks he’d been putting off, but after hearing his poor Yuuri was feeling under the weather, he had decided to prepare some food and drinks as well, in case Yuuri needed it.

Judging by the unmoving lump lying face-down on the couch, Victor would say he definitely needs it.

Victor circles the couch, crouching down in front of it near Yuuri’s face. For a moment, Victor thinks Yuuri must have fallen asleep, because he doesn’t even acknowledge Victor’s presence. He decides to tests this theory. A slender finger pokes Yuuri’s cheek and the lump makes a noise, proving that he is, in fact, awake.

“How was practice?” Victor asks conversationally, already having an inkling as to what the answer will be. Sure enough, there’s another muffled and drawn out groan.

“I made tea. You want some tea?”

A nod against the couch cushions.

“Okay. I’ll get some for you then. Be right back,” Victor says before getting up.

He walks into the kitchen and grabs the two mugs that he had prepared in advance, then brings them back and places them on the coffee table near the couch. Yuuri still hasn’t moved.

“Yuuri,” Victor coaxes. “You have to sit up to drink your tea.” There’s a noise of complaint, but then there’s also movement. It’s just a simple lift of the head, but nonetheless it’s an improvement from before.

Yuuri still has a dull and tired look to his eyes, and his hair is a bit messy from where the longer strands were pressed between his face and the couch. It’s then that Victor notices that something is missing.

“Where are your glasses? You’re not wearing them.”

“Huh? Oh…” Yuuri pauses in what Victor can only assume is thought. “At the rink. I forgot them…”

“Oh, lapochka, you are just not having a good day today, are you?” Victor coos sympathetically, and Yuuri shakes his head, eyes looking sad and pitiful. “C’mon. You’ll feel better after some tea,” Victor says, helping Yuuri sit up.

Yuuri lets himself be moved so he and Victor are sitting side by side on the couch. Yuuri is practically slumping over Victor’s shoulder, looking very, _very_ tired. Victor reaches forward for the mugs, and Yuuri reluctantly raises his head as his cup is handed to him. He lightly blows on the steaming liquid, then brings it to his lips and takes a long slow sip.

“Good?” Victor asks.

“Mmm,” Yuuri hums in affirmation. He drinks some more, then sets the mug back down on the coffee table before returning to his earlier position leaning on Victor’s shoulder. “Tired…”

“Long day?” Yuuri nods. “I can tell. You never forget your glasses. How did you even see where you were going?” Yuuri just shrugs and makes a vague _“I don’t know”_ kind of noise. “Do you want me to go back and get them for you?”

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri mumbles.

“Yes, but I want to. Will you let me? You can stay here. I think you could use a nap.”

“Mmm. Nap sounds good.” Yuuri nods, eyes closed and head still resting on Victor’s shoulder and radiating the start of a fever. “You’re comfy…”

Victor can’t help but chuckle at that. “I’m sure the bed would be more comfy, love.”

“Noo…”

“No?”

“Don’ wanna move…”

An attempt to break free from Yuuri’s arms is stopped by Yuuri nuzzling against Victor as he tightens his hold around his waist and says, “Don’t need my glasses. Just need you.”

Yuuri has his moments where he’s overly affectionate (although in Victor’s mind there is no such thing), so seeing Yuuri like this isn’t all that unusual. In fact, more often than not, Yuuri loves to be touching Victor. Whether it’s standing hip to hip while working together on a sinkload of dishes, or sitting in each other’s lap on the couch, or cuddling in bed, Yuuri finds physical touch comforting and grounding.

But when Yuuri is sick he likes to cling to Victor like an octopus. A very warm and very sleepy octopus. It seems that part of his sick persona is already making an appearance.

As cute as the clinginess is, it’s also very distracting and can easily get in the way of Victor’s caretaking. But luckily, Victor has experience and can use this trait to his advantage.

“Okay. I’ll get your glasses later, but we really should get you to bed.” Without waiting for a response from Yuuri, Victor promptly scoops him up into his arms like a bride. Yuuri makes a surprised noise, but doesn’t try to break free. If anything, he seems to relish in the romantic display.

When they make it to the bedroom, Victor gently sets Yuuri down and helps him out of his shoes and coat and into bed. He tucks Yuuri in, pulling the blanket up to his chin to keep him warm and soothe the fever chills which have started to wrack his body. Then, as per Yuuri’s unspoken request, Victor lies down with him.

Victor has had the pleasure of caring for a sick Yuuri a handful of times since they’ve gotten together. He’s generally a good patient; he doesn’t whine or complain too much, doesn’t push himself when he knows his body can’t handle it (despite his tendency to go a bit stir crazy). And then, as previously mentioned, there’s the clinginess. But Victor can live with that.

Yuuri gives a happy sigh, wrapping himself around Victor. “…love you, Vitya…” he sleepily slurs as Victor’s fingers comb through his hair.

“I love you too, Yuuri.” The response is second nature. Victor doesn’t even have to think about the words; they just flow out of him as if his heart would burst if he tried to hold it back.

“Stay with me?” Yuuri asks, blinking sleepily up at Victor.

Truth be told, Victor had planned to stay with Yuuri only until he fell asleep, then slip out and to the rink to retrieve Yuuri’s forgotten glasses.

But _damn_ sick Yuuri and his clinginess. It’s far too cute and impossible to resist and Victor finds himself agreeing before he can stop himself. Not that he really wants to stop himself anyway. Not when Yuuri looks up at him with such love and devotion sparkling in his tired brown eyes, before they slip shut and Yuuri’s breathing becomes even with sleep.

Maybe Victor can bribe Yurio to drop off Yuuri’s glasses. Or maybe he can grab them himself as part of the errand-running he’ll have to do for Yuuri later. For now, though, Victor is more than happy to lay here in bed with Yuuri, whoーdespite being asleepーis clinging tightly to Victor like he has no intention of ever letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> A hc of mine that I threw in here is that Yuuriーcontrary to popular fanonーloves and initiates physical touch with Victor. Like all of the official art with Victor's hand on Yuuri's shoulder? I hc Yuuri told Victor the following one night whilst cuddling in bed: "I like when you're touching me. It reminds me that you're really here and that you love me." So Victor decides he should always and at all times be touching Yuuri. Also Victor confessed he feels the exact same way so Yuuri makes sure to return the favour. These two are just so gay for each other and so in love my heart cannot take it
> 
> So yeah, clingy Yuuri is best Yuuri, and any yoi fans who think Yuuri is annoyed by Victor's endless affection and touches can FIGHT ME ( و•̀ω•́)و


End file.
